Keeping It A Secret
by JUJUChick16
Summary: Jennifer can't stop thinking about Tony, until one night he calls. Will she agree to go out with him? Will they be able to keep their relationship a secret? And can Jennifer handle dating a mob boss? How will Jennifer's son feel and Tony's family feel? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

It happened again, leaving Jennifer hating herself. She had dreams about him while he was a patient, and she had hoped when she didn't see him anymore the dreams would leave but that wasn't the case. The dreams were more intense, the other night she had one so intense she literally screamed from it causing her son to run into the room thinking she was hurt. Luckily he believed it was just a nightmare she was having, but it was never a nightmare.

Turning on her bed side light she looked around her room, and then looked down at herself the sweat on her chest showed it had been an intense dream. Releasing a sigh she got up and began to prepare for the day, she couldn't shake her feelings for this man. Once she was done getting ready she went down and began to prepare breakfast, she knew her son would be up soon to go to class.

When she and Richard got divorced Jason moved back home, she knew why he did and she loved him for it but she could take care of herself. Hearing him coming down the stairs Jennifer smiled instantly trying to hide her irritation.

The day had gone by slowly, once home she prepared dinner. Nothing glamorous, her life was becoming regimented nothing out of place; it was boring. Jason was helping her prepare dinner and she loved the help, she never liked cooking alone. The two were broken from their tasks when the phone rang; Jason picked up and had a questioning look.

"Some guy is on the phone asking for you." Jason stated with his questioning look still in place.

"Probably a patient." Jennifer assumed and instantly took the phone, but soon she froze when she heard the voice on the other line. It was the man who was in all of her dreams, glancing at her son she smiled and walked away. "Why are you calling my house?" Jason walked towards the phone on the wall and silently listened in to the conversation something told him he had to listen in.

"Jenn…"

"Tony, why are you calling me?"

"Jenn, I…miss you." Tony Soprano stated honestly on the other line, Jennifer froze and sighed.

"Tony…you can't say things like that."

"Jenn, please give me a chance."

"We have discussed this, you are a former patient of mine it is unprofessional not to mention you are married and…"

"I am separated." The interruption caused Jennifer to freeze.

"Separated?"

"Yeah, I have my own place now. Carmela she uh…asked for one I should get the papers in the mail in the next week according to her lawyer." Tony replied hoping Jennifer would say something.

"Okay, well you are still a former patient and let's not mention what you do for a living." She was trying to find any excuse, but inside she wanted the man in front of her and to jump into his arms.

"Please, we don't have to tell people it can stay secret. I wouldn't want you to lose your career; I just…want one date. One date to show you what you mean to me, even with Carmela it never came close to what I felt with you. Out of all of the people in my life you are the only one who knows everything about me, the only one who can read me and understand me." The begging in Tony's voice caused Jennifer to melt; this man had a way of getting to her.

"Okay." Jennifer whispered with fear inside hoping she didn't make a wrong choice. Unknown to them of the third party listening stood frozen; Jason couldn't believe his mother just agreed to go out on a date with Tony Soprano the head of one of the biggest mafia families in New Jersey at the moment. Not hearing the rest of the conversation due to his daze he slowly hung up once he heard his mother's footsteps, starting to chop quickly he acted like he heard nothing.

"How's your patient?" Jason asked.

"Oh, um…good they just need to calm down a little bit." The response was an obvious lie and also short, Jennifer picked up the salad and turned towards the dining room. Jason set the knife down and watched his mother walk away, worry spread throughout him he didn't want her to get hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

It was just dinner it couldn't go that badly, at least that is what Jennifer told herself as she looked in the mirror one last time and walked out the door. As she drove to the little Italian restaurant they were meeting at Jennifer began to feel her heart race, the restaurant was in a little town where they wouldn't be seen. For that Jennifer was grateful but still afraid, he was her former patient and not to mention the head of one of the biggest mafia families in Jersey.

Releasing a breath she didn't realize she was holding since she had been hyperventilating the whole way she parked the car and sat trying to compose herself, once she calmed down she put her walls. She wasn't going to allow Anthony Soprano bring her walls down like he did with that phone call, she didn't even know if what he told her about the impending divorce was true. Stepping out of her car she looked down and checked her dress one last time and walked inside the restaurant, the hostess looked up and smiled.

"Hello, welcome Vienna's how many in your party?" The hostess was young obviously this was her first job, but the little black dress that had her breasts pushed up gave the illusion that she was older. Shaking her head at this Jennifer smiled and ignored her disgust.

"Soprano, there should be someone here for me." Jennifer stated as she looked around.

"Oh, yes right this way." Following the young woman Jennifer's heart raced even more, she was being lead to the one person who made her heart do that.

Entering a little hideaway room, Jennifer could tell Anthony had chosen that room on purpose he could see who was coming up to him and didn't have to worry about a side or back attack. Upon realizing this Jennifer realized that she really was on a date with a mafia boss, if only her ex-husband could see her now.

Instantly he smiled at he and she begin to feel that brick wall crumble, she was doomed. He pulled the chair out for her and began making conversation, instantly Jennifer knew that Anthony was nervous. The man who had killed people, had people killed, and made a point of instilling fear was nervous around her. That said a thousand things to Jennifer that caused some bricks to fall.

"I am glad you came, Jenn. I was worried you were going to leave me out to dry." Tony chuckled with a smile.

"I said I was going to be here, Anthony." Jennifer answered as she looked down at her menu, as she tried to put the bricks back into place.

"Jenn, I'm sorry I am a little nervous. I mean I have had feelings for you for a long time and you have turned me down a lot…and well…yeah." He was stuttering, finding it hard to find words that caused more bricks to fall. Releasing a sigh Jennifer decided in that moment to loosen up either it would a great date or it would be a horrible one; he at least deserved that respect.

Conversation started to flow casually; they talked about anything and everything avoiding talking about their jobs since they knew it would a sore spot and would only ruin what a great time they were having. Jennifer couldn't believe it but she was enjoying this date, they ate and laughed and talked seriously.

She knew that others in the restaurant who glanced towards them thought they had been together for years with how easily energy flowed between them, the only problem she was having was the fact that she wanted to go out again. And dating a still married mafia crime boss was dangerous, but to be honest as desert arrived she didn't care she wanted that second date.

He walked her out to the car and they stood in silence, the date wasn't anything extreme it was subtle and very nice. Jennifer was thankful for that, exhaling a breath Tony looked up at her and their eyes met. Both wanted to kiss the other but didn't know what to do, just as Jennifer was going to speak Tony leaned down and kissed her. She could have sworn it was like her entire body exploded never had she been kissed this way, it felt right and even dangerous. The kiss broke leaving the two to stare at the other wanting to break the silence Tony spoke up.

"So uh…how about Tuesday night say about seven o'clock?" Tony asked with some hesitance not knowing if he was going to be slapped, turned down or both.

"That sounds great, Tony." Jennifer responded with a smile, Tony smiled back especially when he heard what she called him. For her to do that he knew she had to of let go of whatever she had up between them, smiling at one another Tony turned and began to walk away as Jennifer got into her car.

"Hey, I will call you with the place!" Tony shouted, Jennifer nodded with a smile and drove off. The smile staid on her face all the way home, once inside and into her night clothes her smile slipped. She had just went on a date with Tony Sorprano and agreed to a second one, and kissed him! When did her life get so complicated.


End file.
